powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 28
Issue 28 is the twenty-ninth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. This issue continues the Shattered Grid comic event, commemorating twenty-five years of the franchise. Synopsis The Mighty Morphin team splits into two strike forces -- one with RPM and one with Time Force -- to battle Drakkon across worlds...even as all hope seems lost! Plot Flying through space in the Pterodactyl Zord, Jen Scotts is expereiencing headaches as her body and memories are reconciling to the temporal paradox of her being there. When pressed by Kimberly, she mentions this is normal for her. When asked if this means that the past can be changed, Jen states that it can't; using the example of what happened with her former fiancé Alex. They arrive at their desination: Terra Venture. Upon arriving, Jen is surprised to find the Pink Ranger of the Lost Galaxy time is none other than Karone (better known as the former villian Astronema). Jen is amused as this is further in Karone's timeline than she thought. Carter, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, contacts Jen from the Pterodactyl Zord to check on their status. Among him are the surviving Rangers of several teams; Gia and Noah from Megaforce, RJ from Jungle Fury, Kira from Dino Thunder and Kendall and Koda from Dino Charge. Carter asks if they need any help and the girls teleport in with Karone, who gets medical attention with Carter using his firefighter training to mend her wounds. Alpha contacts the Rangers and tells the team to head to the world of RPM to back up Jason, Lauren and the Ranger Operators to protect Dr. K from Lord Drakkon’s forces. On the battlefield, Ziggy asks what the plan is as he and his teammates have already been fighting for hours and are getting tired. Jason leads the Rangers and says the plan is to evacuate Dr. K from the teleportation disruption zone and transport her to the Command Center so she can work on enhancing the morphers of still active Rangers to render the Dragon Cannons useless against them and thus bolster their ranks and defenses. Dr. K chimes in on the communications and says she refuses to leave Corinth while finishing work on Lauren’s Samuraizer. Jason understands her determination to stay and defend Corinth and tries to reason with her, but she doesn’t put the issue up for debate and insists they hold their ground and fight until they break the enemy. Gem and Gemma, under the guise of their Ranger identities, aid Jason by launching an aerial assault with their Zords to blast away some of the Dragon Tanks. Lauren arrives morphed to aid the RPM Rangers and dispatches several Sabertooth Sentries, only for Charlie and her A-Squad Rangers to break up their conversation to fight. In the World of the Coinless, both Trinis and Zacks are going with some resistance fighters to storm the citadel of Lord Drakkon to rescue Ninjor. The younger Zack is a bit weirded out by seeing his older self, while his older self is surprised that the world of his younger self turned out okay, wishing he could have that peace in his own world. Skull signals the group from the tower and the four commence their operation. Back in the world of RPM, Charlie is attacking the Rangers and insists they should submit to Drakkon, A-Squad Yellow thinks it would be better if they just kill them now and be done with it while fighting Lauren. Drakkon arrives with Psycho Pink and Blue and the Rangers charge at him now that they are immune to the cannons. This proves to be a huge mistake as Drakkon is now enhanced by the Red Zeo sub-crystal and releases an energized sword slash that knocks them in the air and onto the ground in one hit. Drakkon picks Summer up by the neck and steals her RPM morpher to claim the powers of RPM, then tosses her aside. Reinforcements come with SPD and the Rangers Kimberly and Jen gathered up to fight Drakkon. Unfortunately, thier powers are stripped by Mastodon Sentries armed with Dragon Cannons before they can even attack. The group is surrounded and with the tide turned for the worse, Jason pleads for Dr. K to evacuate and tell him how to shut off the anti-teleportation field. K tells Jason reluctantly that they need to destroy the dome shielding Corinth to shut it off. Back at the citadel, Skull escorts the rescue team to where Ninjor is being held. The elder Zack frees Ninjor from his mind control headband, but the group is soon spotted by Finster 5 and some Sentries and they open fire. The young Zack is pushed out of the way and the elder Zack takes the hit, with the energy blast ripping a hole through his chest, killing him. Skull buys the others some time by fighting off the Sentries and tells the group to head out to the side exit to escape. Jason uses the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord to breach the dome of Corinth and orders Alpha to execute an emergency teleport to the Command Center of all the Rangers as he abandons his damaged Zord, which is also teleported out. Dr. K sees the destruction of the dome and Jen reassures her that this act gives reality another fighting chance, as hard as it was to do. The rescue team meets up with elder Trini, who is devastated when she sees that her Zack is not with them and learns that he was murdered. The Rangers on the World of RPM teleport out with Dr. K in tow. Billy consoles a grieving Trini and Ninjor reveals that Lord Drakkon’s goal isn’t to eliminate all Rangers for conquest, but merge with the Morphin Grid by taking away their powers and merging them with his own. The final images of the issue shows the city of Corinth conquered as Sentries enter the dome and Drakkon tapping into his merged power, creating a small crack in the fabric of reality. He smiles, knowing soon the Morphin Grid will be his.... To be continued... ''' The New Adventures of the Blue Senturion and Ninjor Blue Senturion returns to the scene of the crime and investigates the Angel Grove Museum, finding that Rita’s telescope was one of the items taken as well as Putty residue near the display case on the floor. He correctly deduces that this means the Power Rangers he encountered were imposters. He speculates on the motivation of the vile villain behind this theft. He knows someone created the Putties and then sees a portrait of Ninjor, jumping to the conclusion that Ninjor created the Putty imposter Rangers as he created the tools responsible for the existence of the Power Rangers. Blue Senturion races off into the night, ready to find and arrest Ninjor! '''To be continued... Covers MMPR_Issue_28.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-retro-28.jpg|Subscription cover boom-allrangers-yellow.jpg|All Yellow Rangers MMPR_Issue_28-SDCC.jpg|SDCC 2018 Cover Errors *One panel features Megaforce Yellow colored as a Blue Ranger in addition to Megaforce Blue. Notes *'Power Rangers 25th anniversary reference on the Jordan Gibson subscribers cover: 'A Golden Homecoming. Jason, now the Gold Zeo Ranger, looks at his old Mighty Morphin Red Ranger suit in the Power Chamber’s display case with a nostalgic smile on his face. * While not seen in person, Gem and Gemma make a cameo in one panel by aiding Jason in their Zords. *A wax figure of Divatox is among the items in the Angel Grove Museum. This marks the first, albeit unofficial, appearance of the character in the comics. *The ships that the Ranger reinforcements jump out of (aside from the Pterodactyl Dinozord) are clearly based on the Pelicans from the Halo series.